


lives, lived, will live.

by captainhurricane



Series: every city has to fall [5]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lives, lived, will live.

**Author's Note:**

> the millionth little drabble i've drawled for these games. ugh ´3`

"You’re here now," she says and doesn’t smile, hand clutching his arm. The same fingers he has- his are larger, longer. Not a hair is out of place, not a single thing in the eyes of this woman.

"I am. I will be," he answers in words that are not an answer and not a question. She smiles, this time. Flips a coin. Wipes a speck of dust from her skirt. He saw the statue when arriving. R. Lutece gave Columbia her wings. You did. I did.

"You will be," she says then and brushes his cheek. The same cheek, the same skintone. The same curious, mysterious eyes. 

"It is curious, is it not," she continues and goes on walking, her mind buzzing with numbers and electricity, the sound of her laboratory full of odd little noises. The air is full of soft hum. 

"Indeed," he says and falls into step next to her. Not behind, not forward. Next to her. The coin falls into his pocket and to him it represents them. Her and him. Him and her. One soul. Two souls. 

"I had full confidence in my capabilities- still do, of course- but to think what was not supposed to be possible is possible. It is quite remarkable," she continues on and on and stops at the flight of stairs, just to take his hand in hers. To examine it. To hold it. His heartbeats are the same as hers. One single chromosome separating them. He wonders how her hand is smaller than his but not at all weaker. 

"Indeed," he says again and raises their joined hands, just a bit to press his lips against her fingers. Her skin is warm, just like his.


End file.
